


A heart full of you

by Boots (pwnmercys)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwnmercys/pseuds/Boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Courfeyrac & Marius stories.  Mostly fills written in response to tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5(ish) sentence fic: Age of Sail AU

**Author's Note:**

> See chapter titles for more details about each fill.

“Thanks again for helping me get untangled from that rope,” the dark-haired young man said with a sigh as Courfeyrac helped him to his feet. “I’ve been seasick this whole time, and even after two weeks of this I still can’t keep my balance; in spite of my good intentions, I don’t think I’m doing my father’s name any favors.”

“And what is your father's name?” Courfeyrac prompted, suddenly noticing that the man he had helped was not unattractive once he’d gotten a bit of color in his face.

“Captain Pontmercy.” Courfeyrac nodded; he did indeed recognize that name from stories he’d heard from other sailors.

“Well, Pontmercy,” Courfeyrac offered with a grin, “if you ever happen to find yourself tangled in ropes again—or if perhaps you’d like to be tangled in ropes on purpose—you know who to ask.”

Pontmercy’s blush spread to the tips of his ears.


	2. 3-sentence fic: Doritos meme

The meeting had been underway for an entire half-hour, and Marius had yet to say anything he felt regrettable; he should have known, should have been monitoring himself when Enjolras prompted the assembled group, “And who would like to partner with Courfeyrac for this assignment?”

“I’m always a slut for Courfeyrac!” responded Marius at full volume, before suddenly realizing the literal meaning of his words and flushing a deep shade of pink.

“Really?  We had no idea,” said Combeferre mildly, in a tone which made Marius strongly suspect they’d had every idea.


	3. 5-sentence fic: dog, happy, mud

When Marius entered their shared lodgings that afternoon, Courfeyrac couldn’t help but give him a long, slow look up and down and comment, “I didn’t know that you liked dogs, Marius.”

“I don’t,” Marius moaned miserably as he sunk into one of Courfeyrac’s fine upholstered chairs, “the creature practically attacked me!”

As Marius’s body touched the seat, Courfeyrac let out a gasp of horror, which Marius assumed to be in response to his hapless encounter with the dog; as it turned out, it was nothing of the sort. “Why would you sit on the upholstery while covered in muddy pawprints, honestly!” he cried out theatrically, swiftly moving across the room and beginning to divest Marius of his dirty clothing.

Marius was startled from his melancholy by Courfeyrac’s enthusiasm and deft hands, and returned with an air of exaggerated longsuffering, no doubt learned from his roommate, “You say that, but I’m sure you’re happy for the excuse to undress me,” a pronouncement at which Courfeyrac only grinned.


	4. A shy kiss

The bar was neither very crowded nor very loud, which made Courfeyrac wonder why his new friend seemed so uncomfortable. Even after two glasses of wine, Marius spoke very little and seemed lost in his own head. Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, he made it his business to draw his friends out of their personal worries and back into the world, and so he prompted: “My friend, you've been very quiet this evening. What's on your mind?”

“I—I admit I'm a bit nervous, being here with you,” Marius said, his eyes drifting down to stare at the grain of the table.

Courfeyrac rested a comforting hand on Marius's back, which seemed to produce in his new companion the opposite effect to what he'd hoped. “Tell me, Marius. I know that many things worry you more than perhaps they should, but why this? Why sharing a drink with me?”

“ _Because_ ,” responded Marius with determination, “I'm about to do something I haven't done before.” Courfeyrac could feel the rise and fall of a deep breath under his hand, then Marius looked back up at him intently. Before Courfeyrac could ask what his friend meant, Marius leaned toward him and pressed a firm, if brief, kiss to Courfeyrac's lips.

When Marius pulled away, Courfeyrac could see the insecurity in his eyes, and he reassured, “Not bad at all for a first time!” His friend's shoulders relaxed a bit. “I must say, should you wish to practice a bit more, I do not think I could turn you down.” At this, Marius's smile became much less shy.


	5. A kiss on the nose

“I tell you, I don't know how you let yourself go out like this! Small wonder I've caught you running errands so often after sunset.” Courfeyrac adjusted the knot in Marius's cravat with finesse. Though Marius was unable to look down and observe him, he could tell from the deft way his friend's fingers brushed against his throat, warming his skin. “Well. Tonight we will dress you up and show off your much-neglected charms. You've a waist any dandy would envy, for one thing,” Courfeyrac commented as he smoothed down the sides of Marius's coat with his hands. 

Marius laughed, “A dandy like yourself?”

“Hush.” Courfeyrac took a step back to survey his handiwork, judging the ensemble from Marius's hat down to his boots. Courfeyrac gave a small _hmm_ , tapping a finger against his chin; evidently some small piece of Marius's outfit was out of place, which his friend was determining how to right. “Ah! I know just what's missing.”

Marius raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what detail his friend was going to amend. Nothing could have prepared him for Courfeyrac stepping forward and leaning in to plant a loud kiss on the tip of Marius's nose. Marius made a startled sound—not a _squeak_ , thank you Courfeyrac—and a flush of red darkened his cheeks. Courfeyrac gave a satisfied smirk.

“There we are! Surely your mademoiselle Ursula will not be able to resist you if she sees you tonight, looking so well-dressed and hale!”

Marius, still momentarily bereft of words, could only nod.


	6. A returned from the dead kiss

Marius’s body feels hot when Courfeyrac kisses him.

The warmth of Courfeyrac’s lips against his, the heat that rises in Marius’s cheeks, heat that flares under his skin, heat that twists in his gut, heat that rushes still lower and demands satisfaction. Courfeyrac’s hands are as warm as his affections, and the warmth stirs something deep inside Marius, something he cannot put a name to and would not try. Certainly not now.

It has not happened in… how long, he doesn’t know; time is elusive to Marius of late. Still, he remembers his friend’s warmth. As well he should; Courfeyrac is here with him now. He sits beside Marius on his grandfather’s sofa, he bends down and presses his body against Marius and a sweltering heat flares in Marius’s chest. Courfeyrac’s lips are softer than Marius remembers, kisses warm and gentle and humid like a summer breeze. The burning feeling spreads slowly through him, from head to toe. Marius’s body feels _hot_.

He remembers well enough to know that, even as he feels Courfeyrac’s kisses on him now, this is not the familiar heat of his friend. It’s a torpid fever-heat that radiates from Marius like an ache, dizzying and throbbing without the giddiness or pleasure of his affection for Courfeyrac. It consumes him less like passion and more like fire, threatening not to build him up but to destroy him. Even so, he cannot seem to stop.

Marius wakes covered in sweat, trembling. He’s not sure if Courfeyrac was really there, and Marius does not trust anyone with this enough to ask.


	7. "Why don't you make me?"

“I am _not_ going out to the ball tonight. I’m tired, and I have a translation to finish for tomorrow besides.”

Courfeyrac gave a dramatic sigh. “Oh, Marius. I happen to know that the translation you’re working on isn’t due for four days. I also know that you’ve been staying out until the small hours of the morning for the past several nights, heaven knows why, and sleeping in late. Consequently, I don’t believe a word.” Courfeyrac affected a mock-stern tone of voice (which, he had noticed, flustered Marius for some reason). “You’re coming to the ball with us, and you are going to enjoy your evening.”

Marius scowled, even as a slight redness dusted his cheeks. “How about you make me?”

“Fine,” Courfeyrac responded brusquely. He grasped Marius’s carelessly-tied cravat and tugged the boy toward him.

Marius’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in a gasp. The redness in his cheeks darkened and spread down his neck. “I don't—!”

“Tie your cravat properly? Indeed not,” replied Courfeyrac. “Just give me a minute…”

Marius stood stock-still as he felt Courfeyrac loosening his cravat and re-tying it to his own satisfaction. His face was still flushed, and if Courfeyrac had noticed the change in his breathing, he did not comment on it.

Soon enough, the knot was finished, and Courfeyrac stepped back. “Now. Let’s get going, I told Bossuet we’d meet him in half an hour.”

For a moment, Marius remained frozen in place. Then he nodded soundlessly and followed Courfeyrac out the door.


End file.
